GODZILLA SAGA
This here is a page of my own personal films of my own Godzilla frahcnies that i plan to make. I've been planning them for a long time. The Films The Birth of Godzilla: The King of the Monsters (1954) The first film is a two-parter film that takes place between the years of 1944 and 1954. It shows the origins of how Godzilla, the King of the Monsters, was brought into creation. Before WWII, Godzilla was a huge Tyrannosaurus, living with various other prehistoric creatures on the Island of Lagos. After the War, the Japanese drop a bomb on the island and it kills all but the single Tyrannosaurus Rex. After transforming into Godzilla, the Monster King lurks of the coast of Japan, getting ready to attack. And when he does, the heart of the City of Tokyo will transform from a Peaceful City and into a Sea of Fire. The Return of Godzilla (1984) The series reboots with the sequel in the year 1984. After Godzilla's first attack on Tokyo back in the 50's, the monster returned to the sea and hasn't been seen or heard of since. Now 30 years later, not only has he returned, but another monstrosity has appeared: Anguirus, a quadruped dinosaur-like monster. Now, the intense rivalry between the two monsters will devastate Tokyo. Who will win, Godzilla the King of the Monsters or Anguirus the Killer of the Living? Godzilla vs. Rodan (1993) Almost a decade has passed since Godzilla attack Japan in the mid-80’s and defeated the monster Anguirus. Now searching the world, Godzilla comes across an almost completely uninhabited island, only to find out that living on that island is a giant Pteranodon called Rodan, an ancient reptile thought to be extinct millions of years earlier. Now, these two monsters will fight for territory. The Son of Godzilla (1995) Two years after Godzilla’s fight with Rodan, the monsters Anguirus and Rodan have been looking for Godzilla since the lost to him. Now searching the world, they finally find Godzilla on Monster Island, an island inhabited by various monsters, including Godzilla himself, his son, and Manda. With his son under attack from monsters, Anguirus and Rodan jump to Godzilla’s side to help him. Godzilla vs. Destoroyah, the Devil of Monsters (2000) On the brink of the 21st century, the humans have continued to exist since Godzilla's attack over 15 years ago. But now, the King of the Monsters returns to face his deadliest foe yet: Destoroyah. As Godzilla's friends join the fight, the battle will get even more intense. Godzilla vs. Kiryu (2004) The year is 2004 A.D. Godzilla has now returned to Japan and the Earth Defense Forces have built a mecha in order to stop him and other monsters, calling the cybernetic monster…Kiryu. Now it is a battle of Science against Nature. Mothra I: Godzilla Against Mothra, the Thing (2007) Three years have gone by since the battle between Godzilla and Kiryu. Now Godzilla has returned once more, and instead of Kiryu, the God of Infant Island, Mothra, comes to the rescue. But when she dies, another Mothra is born and becomes more powerful in order to fight Godzilla and avenge her mother’s death. Mothra II: The Arrival of Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster (2008) Whilst Godzilla makes a cameo appearance, this preguel film tells the story of how the fight between The Guardians (Mothra, Baragon, and King Caesar) and The Aliens (Ghidorah and Gigan) happened over 12,000 years ago, when two space alien monsters, Ghidorah, a big and powerful three-headed dragon, and Gigan, a destructive, red-eyed Cyclops, came to Earth. Ghidorah came to feed on Life on Earth and Gigan was there to stop any in their paths. But 3 Earth guardian monsters: Mothra, the Guardian of the Earth…Baragon, the God of Earth…and King Caesar, the Guardian Monster of Okinawa, awoke to fight and stop the space aliens. Mothra III: The Return of Gigan (2009) This second prequel film takes place 2,000 years after the powerful space dragon known as Ghidorah came to Earth. Ghidorah was defeated but his companion Gigan retreated. Now Gigan has grown in age and power and Mothra is the only one who can stop him. Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah: The Battle of the Century for the Whole World (2012) Godzilla is back! And this time, he and his Monster Island friends get in the middle of an ancient fight as they join forces with Mothra and fellow Earth Guardians, Baragon and King Caesar, to go against a new foe unlike anything Godzilla and his friends have ever seen and fought before: King Ghidorah, an extremely powerful three-headed space dragon that came to the Earth 12,000 years ago, but was stopped and imprisoned by Mothra, Baragon, and King Caesar. Now that he is returning because of an ancient prophecy, the humans and the three guardians enlist Godzilla's help to stop King Ghidorah and his followers from destroying all of life on Earth. And tonight, the future of the entire planet will be in Godzilla's hands or on King Ghidorah's wings! Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Characters (Chronological order) *Godzilla *Anguirus *Rodan *Ookondoru *Ebirah *Manda *Kamacuras *Kumonga *Hedorah *Minilla *Moguera *Kiryu *Mothra *Baragon *Gigan *King Caesar *King Ghidorah *MechaGodzilla *SpaceGodzilla Category:The Franchise